Sugar Rush Dragon Training Academy
by orcadolphin
Summary: Life in Sugar Rush was normal until the one day that a bunch of dragons had arrived. However, the Sugar Rush racers had figured out how to train them. Welcome... to the Sugar Rush Dragon Training Academy!
1. Prologue - How Not to Train Your Dragon

**Sugar Rush Dragon Training Academy**

**by orcadolphin**

**-Prologue-**

"…are those dragons? How'd they get 'ere?" A bunch of dragons flew through the entrance of Sugar Rush. "I have no idea…" They came in many different colors, sizes, and kinds. Little did the racers know that they would learn to train them…

I'll give you some information about the 5 most common dragons before we begin.

The Deadly Nadder. Speed: 8. Armor: 16. Has poisionous tail spines that can be flung at an enemy. Extremely dangerous.

The Hideous Zippleback. Twice the heads, twice the trouble. Plus eleven stealth, times two.

The Monstrous Nightmare. Firepower: 15. Has a hot temper. Able to set itself ablaze. Extremely dangerous.

The Terrible Terror. Attack: 8. Venom: 12. The sniper of the dragon world. Shoots flames with pinpoint accuracy.

And lastly, the Gronckle. Jaw Strength: 8. Eats rocks and heats them to melting point. Shoots lava projectiles.

Now that you know a bit more about dragons, let's move on, shall we?

"I sure hope they're 'ere ta' help us, not ta' hurt us." That's Vanellope Von Schweetz, President of Sugar Rush. "They bett'r not take over our game…" "They're just wild dragons," said another voice. "they probably don't mean any harm." "Remember the cy-bug incident? The cy-bugs nearly destroy'd our game! What do ya' expect from these dragons, Swizz?" "I don't know…"

A dragon flew directly overhead, nearly hitting them. It was white with red stripes, like a candy cane. The stripes appeared to be in a double stripe pattern. It had sharp spines on its tail. "Woah! Hey, watch it there, ya' fire breathing beast!" exclaimed Vanellope.

"I bet they're from that dragon training game. You know, the one where you train a dragon? I think it's called School of Dragons." Swizzle had heard about it somewhere. Someone probably told him about it, but he didn't know much about the said dragon training game. Just the fact that it had dragons. Lots and lots of dragons. "Nev'r heard of it. Is it one of those fancy schmancy online games?" "I think so. I don't know much about it thoug- WOAH DRAGONS!" Just as they were speaking, an entire bunch of dragons flew in between them. One was a crocodile like wyvern that was purple and pink with green eyes. Another was similar to a boulder, but orange with green wings, and seemingly resembling a pumpkin.

"Ya' know we're gonna have ta' do somethin' about all these dragons, right, Swizzle?" A green dragon with blue stripes flew by. It hovered in place for a second, curiously looking at the two. "Right. And I think I know what to do. They're from a game about training dragons, right? Well… let's train the dragons."

And thus, the legend of the Sugar Rush Dragon Training Academy begins.

**-Chapter 1: How Not to Train Your Dragon-**

A day had passed since the dragons had arrived. Nobody knows how, or why, or what they came for. Luckily, the arcade was closed today, so they had time to train the dragons and figure out how to hide them when the arcade opens.

"Alright, friends! I've gathered y'all here today for something very important. As you may have witnessed last night, a bunch of dragons came ta' Sugar Rush. Now what are we going to do with them all, ya' may ask? Ya' see, they're from a game called School of Dragons, which is a game where you train dragons. They're dragons, right? Well, let's train them!" A hand rose from the crowd. "Yes, Candlehead?" "Good idea! But how does one train a wild dragon?" Vanellope looked at Swizzle for a second. "Swizz told me about it, maybe he'd know?" "Actually, I don't. The guy who told me about it didn't say anything about how to train the dragons… perhaps we could try and figure it out ourselves?"

"I guess that could work, but that's a bit risky, don't ya' think? It seems worth a try, though."

A few minutes passed, and the Sugar Rush racers were already headed towards the taffy swamps. "I hope I train one of those firey dragons, but I hope it gets along with me." "These dragons better not be like those cy-bugs. Those were scary…" "Don't worry, Sticky, that's not likely. These are dragons, not giant mechanical insects!"

The group had arrived at the campsite. It was a wide open area, perfect to fit a bunch of tents and a campfire into if needed. Vanellope asked the group, "Alright, how do ya' think one could train a dragon?" "Feeding it lots of food like fish. Dragons like food," said Candlehead. "Wouldn't it just turn into a fish dragon?" "Sticky, I told you, dragons are not cy-bugs!"

"Dragons like treasure, right? Perhaps you could try offering shiny gems and golden things?" "A beacon of light?" "Cat toys?" After various answers, one of them seemed to be somewhat probable. It just sounded like it would work for some reason. "Calm the dragon down and try to show it that you're a friend by placing a hand on its snout to show that you're not afraid of it?" "Actually, thatsa' great idea, Gloyd! It just seems like it would work somehow. I've made a list of ideas that have a chance of working. Treasure, fish, and showing no fear of the dragon. We will try each of them on a dragon that we find. When you find a dragon you want to train, try ta' train it. Ya' got that, twinkie toes?"


	2. Finding a Dragon

**-Chapter 2: Finding a Dragon-**

The group split up into different groups, each heading their own ways. "Stick together, guys! I don't want ya' to get lost! Oh, and don't forget ta' tell me about the kinds of dragons ya' find!"

Vanellope had begun to keep her own little journal where she would write about dragons. She dubbed it the 'Sugar Rush Book of Dragons'. She had a few pages written down. Swizzle had told her about the different kinds of dragons from School of Dragons. The Deadly Nadder, the Monstrous Nightmare, and the Gronckle had complete pages in the book of dragons, while there was an incomplete journal entry on the Hideous Zippleback.

"Any info on that Hideous Zippleback dragon? I've got an unfinished page in tha' book of dragons that I'm writing." said Vanellope to Swizzle. "Two heads, twice the trouble. Plus eleven stealth times two. One head breathes flammable gas, and the other lights it." "Thanks, Swizz." Vanellope wrote the information down in her dragon journal. "Y'know, I was thinking, how are we going to hide all of those wild dragons when the arcade is open? It really seems like a big problem. How about when we train these dragons, we round them all up somewhere?" Swizzle said. "It sounds hard, but it might be possible. Sure, there may be a few wild dragons left, but once the arcade closes again, we let them free? I was thinking a cave of some sort could be useful. I'm guessing there's some underground caverns and tunnels somewhere…"

Meanwhile, in the northern part of the taffy swamps, Jubileena, Candlehead, Sticky, and Torvald had been looking for a dragon to try to tame. "Do you think it could be anywhere?" asked Torvald. Just then, a purple and pink Monstrous Nightmare landed in front of them. Sticky screamed so loud it even scared a few dragons. The Monstrous Nightmare walked forward. "Please don't eat me, dragon…" The dragon was curious and had no intent on harming anyone as of now. "Guys, let's try to train it! First, let's try giving it some fish." Candlehead grabbed some Swedish Fish out of her backpack. "Here, dragon dragon dragon…" The dragon curiously sniffed the candy fish and then took them out of Candlehead's hands. "See? Nothing to be afraid of…" The dragon ate the fish and then curiously sniffed her backpack. "Woah, woah, what are you doing? I don't have any more fish…"

"I think it likes you…" whispered Jubileena. Sticky, on the other hand, was starting to calm down a bit. However, she was only a little afraid. "It can probably smell fear. I'm just making a wild guess." The dragon saw Candlehead as a friend. She didn't seem to have any idea of what to do, so Torvald made a suggestion. "How about that idea Gloyd came up with? Putting your hand on it's snout to show you're not afraid or something like that?" "Alright, alright…" Candlehead hesitated at first, but then slowly put her hand on the snout of the Monstrous Nightmare.

She couldn't believe it.

She trained a dragon.


	3. Doublestripe

**-Chapter 3: Doublestripe-**

Vanellope and Swizzle were in the east part of the swamps, and were near where Ralph met Vanellope for the first time. "Ya' see any dragons yet?" Vanellope asked. "Nope. Not a dragon in sight, aside from a few wild ones, and that one perched on top of that tree above the taffy lake." Swizzle replied. "Well, they're all wild dragons! Ga-doi!"

The nearest dragon was hard to spot. It was white with red stripes and green eyes, and looked similar to a candy cane. Its stripes were in a pattern similar to the double striped branches on the candy trees. It let out a screech that sounded similar to a cougar. "Let's try an' train that one."

Vanellope hopped from one giant gumdrop to another, leaping onto the tree and climbing it. The tree seemed somewhat familiar, as she had been there before. Was it the same place where she had met Ralph? It seemed like it. "Hello, dragon! What brings ya' here?" The dragon grunted lightly and knocked Vanellope down a couple branches. "Oh, is that how yer' gonna play the game? Then fine, hard mode it is!" She climbed up the tree a bit more, but the dragon shook the tree. She accidentially grabbed a double striped branch, causing her to fall down onto another branch, luckily springing her back into the air.

"Hah! Beat that, ya' scaly beast!" Apparently, the Deadly Nadder didn't like being called that, so it grabbed her with its tail and hung her by her hoodie on a branch. It then made a little grunting noise. "Wha- hey! Get me down from here, ya' sour patch kid!" Vanellope then saw a Monstrous Nightmare in the sky, heading for her. "Aaahh, stinks." Wait. Hold on. Was that… Candlehead? Riding a dragon? "Don't worry Vanellope, I'll get you down from there!" Yep, it was her. The dragon picked her up with its talons and set her down. "Thanks. Y'know, that dragon just wouldn't let me train it. How'd you train yours?"

The Deadly Nadder swooped down and grabbed her again, playfully putting her back on the branch. "Well, if ya' insist." The dragon knocked her down to the bottom branch. The dragon knocked its tail on the tree three times as if it were counting down. It roared, as a way of saying 'go'.

She began to climb up the tree, dodging sharp spines being launched at her. After tons of jumping, dodging obstacles, and climbing, she made it to the top. The dragon looked impressed. Vanellope had sucessfully completed its little challenge. It made a little warbling noise. She slowly placed a hand on the dragon's snout. It then pulled its head back after a few seconds and then got her down from the tree. "And I'm going ta' call ya'… Doublestripe."


	4. Welcome to Dragon Training

**-Chapter 4: Welcome to Dragon Training-**

After everyone had come home with a dragon, they thought of a plan to gather all the dragons. "How about we gather the dragons before the arcade opens and lead them into the underground tunnels for the day? Perhaps try to train them all to go there before the arcade opens?" asked Swizzle. "Training? No, I'm not going through that again!" exclaimed Rancis, panicking over how messy his hair was from the camping trip.

Suddenly, Vanellope appeared. "Hey, I have an idea! How 'bout we start a dragon training academy? Sugar Rush Dragon Training Academy! Has a nice ring ta' it, y'know?" The others agreed with the idea. "We could train all the dragons ta' hide during the arcade's opening hours, or perhaps round 'em all up?"

"Alright, let's practice now! 3… 2… 1… and go! Guys, isn't the arcade about to open?" "Ah, yes, it's almost time ta' get ready! I hope this plan works… dragons, ev'ryone!" Everyone called their dragons and rode them into the skies. "We'll get the dragons on tha' left, while ya' guys get the ones on tha' right. Deal?" The team got to work trying different methods. The dragon calls seemed to work the best, but they didn't know what calls belonged to what dragon. After lots of trial and error, the racers got the dragons to a good hiding place. "Now where are we gonna put our dragons for now?" Vanellope thought for a second and decide to keep them in the castle somewhere. "I'm thinkin' that we should keep them in tha' castle for now until dragon stables can be built."

Later, the group set up an obstacle course for the dragons. "A'right, yer' goal here is ta' make it ta' tha' end of the obstacle course. Ya' ready?" Doublestripe perched atop a nearby tree. She knocked her tail on the tree branch three times as if she were counting down. Doublestripe then roared, and the contestants of the dragon training course took off. The racers and their dragons dodged through forests of trees, took to the skies, and dove down into the underground caverns that the cy-bugs had lived in. Sticky was somewhat scared for fear that they might come back, but Candlehead, who was flying alongside her, looked at her and shook her head slowly.

Finally, everyone made it to the finish line. "Good work, team! Tommorow, we learn how ta' avoid threats and fend 'em off."


	5. Meet the Dragons

**-Chapter 5: Meet the Dragons-**

Well, most of the dragons haven't been introduced yet, have they? Here's a list of the known dragons that have been trained.

Cakeblaze, Candlehead's Monstrous Nightmare. Purple and pink with green eyes.

Doublestripe, Vanellope's Deadly Nadder. White with red stripes arranged in a double stripe pattern.

Pumpkin Patch, Gloyd's Gronckle. Orange with green wings.

Spiralstripe, Swizzle's Deadly Nadder. Green with blue stripes.

Lollia, Sticky's Deadly Nadder. Mainly blue with purple and green stripes.

Peanut Butter, Rancis' Monstrous Nightmare. Brown and orange with yellow eyes.

Cherry and Berry, Citrusella and Jubileena's Hideous Zippleback. Blue with red stripes.

Strawberry Tart, Taffyta's Monstrous Nightmare. Red and purple.

But wait a second… where's Spiralstripe? He seems missing… ohwaitthatsinanotherchapter.

"Rise and shine! Time ta' get tha' dragons into their hideout." The Sugar Rush racers got on their dragons and flew into the air. One group tried dragon calls, while the others chased the dragons. It was successful. The racers then flew their dragons to the castle and went to the race track. Today was going to be a normal day… perhaps not.


	6. Curiosity Killed the Dragon

**-Chapter 6: Curiosity Killed the Dragon-**

While everyone was busy racing, Spiralstripe, who was Swizzle's dragon, had found a way out of the castle. He then flew all the way to the entrance of Sugar Rush. He walked away to Game Central Station. Of course, he had to deal with the Surge Protector, but he just wanted to explore. After all, Spiralstripe was new here. He looked around, until he decided to enter Hero's Duty.

Bad idea…

The dragon got off of the train and walked out onto the battlefield. Tens of thousands of giant mechanical insects swarmed the area. Spiralstripe thought to himself whether those were other dragons or not. They looked odd. He also hoped nobody would see him, as he kind of had the idea that this place was dangerous.

A creature flew by very quicky. The dragon began to panic a little. What was that? It zoomed by again, letting out a mechanical screech. The creature landed in front of the dragon. Lo and behold, it was a cy-bug. And it was about to eat him. The cy-bug pounced onto the Deadly Nadder and opened its jaws, about to devour him.

Spiralstripe let out one last call for help before the cy-bug ate him.


	7. Runaway Spiralstripe

**-Chapter 7: Runaway Spiralstripe-**

After the arcade closed, the racers had gone to get their dragons for dragon training class. However, one of the dragons was missing… Spiralstripe. "Where'd my dragon go? Has anyone seen Spiralstripe? Anyone?" It was no use. No matter how hard Swizzle tried, he couldn't find his dragon. All hope seemed lost until he had noticed some footprints in the direction of Game Central Station. "Of course! He went to another game, why didn't I think of that?"

Swizzle made it to Game Central Station. Maybe he could ask the Surge Protector if he had seen Spiralstripe? "Hello sir… have you seen a green dragon with blue stripes recently? If so, where did he go?" "Yes I have, Swizzle. I saw him go to Hero's Duty. He hasn't come back since…" Swizzle was shocked to find that his dragon had decided to explore a dangerous game like that one. He even feared the fact that a cy-bug could have eaten Spiralstripe. "Hero's Duty? You've got to be kidding me!"

"Well, I'm not kidding… like I said, he hasn't come back since. He could have been ea-" "EATEN BY A CY-BUG!? That makes it even worse…" Swizzle then ran off to find his dragon, even though it was probably too late…

Swizzle had arrived in Hero's Duty. "Spiralstripe?" His dragon was nowhere in sight. "Spiralstripe? Where are you?" However, all that remained was a single blue dragon scale. "Spiralstripe…" Swizzle began to cry. A shadow appeared on the ground. Was that him? Swizzle looked at the sky. All there was was a lone cy-bug, hovering in the sky. It seemed to come closer. "Wait… is that you?" The creature landed and screeched. "Spiralstripe! I was wondering where you were…" Swizzle ran up to the monstrously large creature and hugged its leg.

The reunion was cut short by the sound of footsteps. "Quick, hide somewhere…" The two flew below the bridge. Swizzle heard a voice, followed by another familiar voice. "Did anyone happen to see that dragon creature fly into our game?" "What creature? It could have been just a cy-bug." "I'm not kidding. It was green with blue stripes… it wasn't a cy-bug." "Then what was it?" "A dragon, ma'am."

The dragon cy-bug let out a shriek until Swizzle shushed him. "Shshshshhh, don't let them know we're here…"

"Shhh, did you hear that? What if it's the dragon?" "Markowski! Stop being silly. That was obviously a cy-bug." It wouldn't be long until the dragon would want to attack. After all, it was part cy-bug now. The dragon decided to take flight. "Woah woah woah, where are you going? Wait- AAAAAAAH!" Swizzle screamed.

"Wait, I think I heard someone screaming…" Spiralstripe flew upwards, landed on the bridge, and shrieked loudly. "CY-BUG!" The army of soldiers began firing their weapons at the dragon creature. Swizzle was downright terrified. "Spiralstripe! Stop! No no no, what do you think you're doing? STOP!" The dragon stopped attacking for a second. "Let's get out of here! Now, Spiralstripe!" The creature ran for the exit and flew to Game Central Station. "We can't let that cy-bug escape…"

Spiralstripe and Swizzle flew back home as quickly as possible. Surge Protector appeared. "Name…?" He was shocked to see a cy-bug fly into Sugar Rush. "Oh no… not again…"


	8. Dragon Race

**-Chapter 8: Dragon Race-**

Vanellope was beginning to worry about where Swizzle had disappeared off to. Wait. Was that Spiralstripe? It looked somewhat different, like it were a new dragon, but it looked familiar.

Swizzle flew Spiralstripe down into the underground caverns. It seemed that this was the best place to hide him for now. He only hoped that nobody would find out. "Now, now, Spiral, stay here, okay? I don't want anyone to find out about you." He then ran up to the surface and to the location of the next dragon race. "Vanellope! I have some bad news to tell you…" "What is it, Swizz? Is yer' dragon missing or 'sumfin?"

"Look, I can trust you with secrets, okay? So let me tell you this, just promise not to tell anyone." "Promise." "Here goes…" Swizzle sighed. "Spiralstripe, my dragon, wandered out of the castle when nobody was looking. Somehow, he managed to end up in Hero's Duty…" "…an' got eaten by a cy-bug?" Swizzle was about to cry. "Yes… but I managed to find him. So I brought him back to Sugar Ru-"

"YOU WHAT? You brought a cy-bug to Sugar Rush?" exclaimed Vanellope surprisingly

Swizzle kind of panicked. "…yes. He's in the caverns now."

"Well, I've gotta get going. The dragon race is gonna start, an' remember this, twinkie toes, if Sugar Rush is eaten up by cy-bugs again, it's all yer' fault! See ya' later!" Vanellope then ran to a microphone to announce the upcoming dragon race.

"The Dragon Race will begin shortly."

After all the racers and their dragons (except Swizzle, of course) had arrived, the race began. "Get ready, get set… an' GO!" The dragons flew off into the air, flying along the racetrack. They had to dodge a few extra obstacles: wild dragons. "It looks like our race takes an unexpected route into tha' candy forests! Can they make it through? Or will they be attacked by tha' wild dragons?" Rancis found the shortcut. However, it turns out the shortcut was harder than the normal way. "I'm not sure about this…" Peanut Butter, his Monstrous Nightmare, went anyways. "AAAAAAAAAH!"

Candlehead was in the lead, with Gloyd following in second. Suddenly, Rancis zoomed by both of them. "I guess there was a shortcut that we missed?" asked Candlehead. "I don't know… I thought I saw one over there, but I wasn't sure. Oh, hey! Look! There's one, in between those two purple trees!" Gloyd pointed to a path that lead to a wild dragon lair that he knew of. Candlehead flew into the presumed shortcut as quickly as possible. "Well, this sure is a bumpy ride, but I hear most of the shortcuts are supposed to be haaaAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" She nearly hit the bigger Monstrous Nightmare. "Hehe, sorry about that… oh no." She flew away as quickly as possible, as the dragon chased her.

The dragons and riders then cut back onto the racetrack into an area with lots of ice cream. "I should have brought my sweater when I had the chance," stated Taffyta. "and gotten a sweater for my dragon, too. Bbbrrr." Her dragon, Strawberry Tart, growled in agreement. Meanwhile, Jubileena and Citrusella and their Hideous Zippleback named Cherry and Berry sped by quickly, with Candlehead shortly following whilst being chased by the wild big red Monstrous Nightmare. "AAAAAGH LOOK OUT!" The four of them flew away quickly.

The racers were nearing the finish line. Sticky's dragon decided to take a turn into a cavern underground. "Woah, woah, where are you going? Wait! Stop, Lollia, no!" Sticky and her dragon dashed through underground tunnels and arrived in a large area of the cavern. "Woah… wait… oh no." What was that… and who was with it? Was that some kind of new undiscovered dragon type? Wait… it looked familiar. Was that a… oh no. It's a cy-bug. The mystery person said something. "Come on, Spiralstripe, let's go." The mystery rider climbed onto the creature and began to fly around the cavern.

"…Swizzle?"

"Woah! Uh, uhm… yeah. Don't tell anyone, but I trained a dragon… cy-bug. Yeah, you caught me, it's time everyone knew…" Sticky and Lollia quickly fled. "Dat da daa, we're dead." said Swizzle unhappily. Spiralstripe grunted lightly.

Meanwhile, on the surface, the top three racers in the lead were Rancis, Taffyta, and Torvald. "Almost there… oh COME ON!" Jubileena and Citrusella passed by Torvald, making it to third place. Suddenly, Sticky flew out of a hole in the ground. "Well, it looks like Sticky Wipplesnit has entered the race once more! An' she looks scared!" Sticky screamed as she flew closer to the track. "CY-BUUUUUUG!" The other racers panicked for a second, but thought that it was most likely just a wild dragon hiding there, so they calmed down.

"And the winner is…"

Sticky and her dragon were the first to pass the finish line.

"…Sticky Wipplesnit!"

She won? She won. She never expected it, but she somehow won the Dragon Race. "There was a cy-bug! I'm serious! My dragon decided to fly underground, and there it was! And Swizzle was there too!" exclaimed Sticky. Rancis snickered a bit. "Oh look! It's the girl who cried Cy-bug." Taffyta appeared to think for a second. "So that's where Swizzle's been?"

"Hey, at least I'm telling the truth…"

Vanellope yelled into the microphone. "STOP FIGHTING!" The group stopped squabbling. "Now, can I talk to ya' for a second?" Vanellope took Sticky over to another area.

"Ya' saw a cy-bug? Where?"

"Underground, ma'am. It looked like the dragon that went missing."

"Spiralstripe? Swizzle's dragon? Look, I'm not supposed ta' tell anyone… but that really is his dragon. He brought it back. I guess he wouldn't let his dragon be lost forev'r…"

Vanellope ran to the microphone again. "A'right, you are now dismissed. Hav'a nice day!"


End file.
